Autolycus Returns
by fallas27
Summary: Autolycus is called upon by the gods to help the kids and they come up with a plan. But when the plan goes horribly wrong and he is kidnapped and held for ransom by Cronus, the kids must save him. That is unless, a certain godly messenger gets in the way.
1. Autolycus!

**Yup, this one is my third story! I've been fooling around with the idea for this story for a while and I'm wicked pumped to finally start it. I know it's summer and all, but for some reason I was thinking about skiiing. Maybe cause it's been wicked hot and I wanted to cool off? Anyways enjoy:D Oh and I don't own class of the titans, ( although I guess i technically would if I kidnapped them all...)  
**

* * *

Herry sighed as he sat himself down on a nearby couch. Looking out the window of the ski lodge he longed to be out there, skiing with the others. But after hurting his arm in a wrestling match two days before, he had been advised by Jay to 'sit this one out'. The brawny hero stood as Archie, Atlanta, and Neil walked through the doors.

" Hey Herry, you missed a killer run" Atlanta beamed.

" Great", Herry sarcastically responded, "What else did I miss?"

" Oh nothing, except I kicked Atlanta's ass in a race" Archie added.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

" NUH UH!"

" YAH HUH!"

"UGH!" Neil interrupted, " this cold air is drying out my skin, where is my moisturizer?"

" Good old Neil" Herry said as he chuckled. But Archie and Atlanta continued to fight.

" Why don't you go sit down like a good little snow bunny?" Archie playfully teased.

" SNOW BUNNY!" Atlanta fumed.

" Aw, does my little bitty snow bunny, have a little bitty temper?" Archie pouted in a baby voice as Atlanta playfully pushed him.

" Speaking of snow bunnies…"she trailed off as Theresa walked in followed by Jay and Odie. Theresa was covered in pink snow gear from head to toe, and sporting a brand new pair of skis that her father had just bought her. She looked so preppy that it was hard to imagine that she fought Cronus on almost a daily basis and knew how to knock someone out with one swift kick to the head.

"Can you believe that the gods actually gave us some time off and brought us here?" Theresa excitedly exclaimed.

" I don't think we really have time for a vacation, we should be looking for Cronus" Jay seriously responded.

" Oh lighten up Jay! It's okay to have fun and take your mind off of Cronus and put it on other things. Other people…" Theresa urged as she intertwined her fingers in Jay's.

" For now, I guess" Jay responded, although it was quite clear that he was still preoccupied with fighting and defeating the evil god of time. Seeing that Odie had not spoken and was rapidly typing away on his laptop in the corner, Herry turned to him.

" Hey buddy, what you looking at?" Herry called over.

" Oh, I'm just calculating the risk of an avalanche. It's really interesting actually. All you have to do is find the density of the snow, atmospheric pressure-" Odie began before suddenly stopping mid-sentence and staring at the opposite side of the room. Curious, all the others soon followed his gaze. In a chair by the fireplace sat a man, a young adult to be more precise. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, yet it seemed obvious that he had been watching them. Dark brown hair jutted behind his ears, with streaks of light brown mixed in. He wore all black and sat with his fingers wrapped around a candle, as if contemplating whether or not to steal it. The way he sat, lurking and watching, and the mysterious aura surrounding him sent a wave of uneasiness amongst the heroes.

" Uh Theresa…" Jay began, hoping that Theresa could use her powers to figure out who this guy was.

" I'm on it," she said as she touched her fingers to her temples and focused all her energy on the mysterious man sitting by the fire.

" Hermes?" she questioned, confused as she snapped out of her vision.

" What else did you see?" Jay urged as he placed his hand on Theresa's shoulder.

" Um, the helmet of invisibility, a golden apple, and some arrows. I don't get it"

" I think I get it. None of you remember?" Odie questioned as he looked around at the puzzled expressions that his friends wore.

" I'm pretty lost buddy," Herry explained.

" Honestly, none of you remember?" Odie repeated once more, " _No wonder I'm the_ _smart one_" He muttered under his breath, before apologizing as Jay shot him a look.

" How about this, his name begins with an A" he explained, hoping that his friends would finally understand.

" AUTOLYCUS!" They all shouted in unison as the mysterious prince of theives stood and walked over.

* * *

**Hhaaha, so what did you think? I really like the snow bunny part, i don't know why. Funny thing is, I've never skied in my life:P Anyways, please comment...thanks.**


	2. Not the Face!

**Wooo, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry bout that. I was completely swamped with finals, wicked stressful, pretty sure I failed atleast two, I probably should've studied...Anyways, I'm back! I'm in a really good mood because summer vacation is finally here! So this chapter is filled with humor( really bad humor might I add) so enjoy! And I promise I won't ever go this long without updating ever again:D**

* * *

"You caught me" Autolycus sneakily replied as he walked towards the seven baffled teenagers, " took you long enough, I've been watching you for a while".

"Really?" Theresa panicked, fretting over the fact that her clairvoyance had seemed to fail her, "Why didn't I sense you?"

" Calm down beautiful" he said as he cupped Theresa's chin in his hands only to have his hand batted away, " I'm good at hiding". Instinctively, like the alpha male he was, Jay tensed as he saw Autolycus touch _his _Theresa. Keeping a weary eye on the intruder, Jay spoke.

" Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously, sizing up the mysterious figure.

" Why do you think?" Autolycus teased.

" Working for Cronus again? What empty promises did he make this time?"

" Wrong", Autolycus returned as the candle he was fondling suddenly disappeared into his jacket.

" What then?"

" I was told to help you, punishment from my father, _think of it as community service he said_" Autolycus mocked.

" But why right now? Cronus isn't even around" Atlanta suddenly added.

" Oh right, the gods need you back at the school" he replied nonchalantly as he began to walk away.

" Wait, aren't you coming?" Jay questioned.

" Later, I have some…unfinished business" Autolycus said as he walked away and seemed to disappear.

"I never thought we'd see that guy again. Man, he gives me the creeps" Herry stated as he shuddered.

" We need to get back to the school I'll have Hermes open a portal for us. Let's go." Jay reminded the rest of the team.

" Yes, your excellency" Archie joked as he took a sweeping bow.

" Whatever you wish sire" Atlanta added as she curtsied. Jay just rolled his eyes at the antics of his two friends as they stepped through the newly formed portal clutching their stomachs in laughter. Jay was about to step through when Theresa pulled him back.

" Jay, she said as she looked him in the eyes, " It's okay, we will defeat Cronus, we have to"

" How did-?" He started but stopped as he saw Theresa raise her eyebrows knowingly, "Telepathy, right, still not used to it" he said as he took Theresa's hand and they walked through the portal.

* * *

" Where is it? I know it's around here somewhere!" Hermes energetically asked himself as he flew frantically throughout the room in search of something, throwing things about the room, tipping chairs over, tearing drawers out.

" Found it!" He announced to himself as he placed the object on his desk and sat down only to jump back up again when the kids entered through the portal.

" Ah, did you enjoy you trip, get some nice skiing done? Shred some powder? Catch some waves? Oh wait wrong sport…" Hermes rambled on.

" Yah it was awesome" Atlanta responded.

" Sorry to cut it short"

" No problem we're…used to it" Theresa mentioned.

" So what is Cronus up to this time?" Jay questioned getting straight to business.

" Come this way and I'll show you" Hermes said as he began to fly, followed by the heroes.

" You see, somehow, Cronus has been able to get his hands on the asteria device, literally meaning star device, with it, he has the power to control not just the stars, but the whole universe!" Hermes said as he stopped at a wall of scrolls that lay covered in dust, looking like they hadn't been touched in ages, millennia really.

" Ah here it is" he happily replied as he pulled one out, blew the dust off of it and held it out to the young heroes. On it was a picture of what looked like a golden statue of a star, with Greek engravings on each of its five arms.

" It just looks like a picture to me" Herry blurted out.

" No duh, Herry" Archie sarcastically responded.

" How come I've never heard of this device before" Jay responded, " I pretty much know all there is to know about Greek stuff"

" Unfortunately, there's much you don't know. Much you will never know" Hera said as she suddenly appeared.

" Hi Hera!" Hermes happily greeted.

" Hello Hermes" she said as she politely nodded his way before continuing, " You see this device is, or was, a secret. Zeus created it long ago, just in case anything happened. But seeing how power hungry many of the gods became when such a device existed he destroyed it. Cronus must have gone back in time to retrieve it before it was destroyed. But remember, he always becomes weak after time traveling. Fate may be working for your side this time." Hera added as she turned and left.

" She needs to work on her exits" Neil blurted out, as he so often did, but Atlanta whacked him across the back of his head.

" Ow! That hurt!" He squealed.

" Serves you right!" an aggravated Atlanta replied.

" You know…I could always share your little secret…" Neil teased.

" You want a face full of fist!"

" No! Not the face! Not my beautiful face!"

" So what do we do?" Jay questioned ignoring the childish behavior of Neil and Atlanta and trying to get the team focused once again on Cronus.

" Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger-literally-its my job" Hermes responded but seeing how nervous Jay was, reached behind himself and grabbed an object, " But…here, this may come in handy" Hermes said as he handed it to Jay and winked.

" The helmet of invisibility?" Herry questioned.

" The helmet of invisibility that's it!" Jay excitedly announced, " thanks Hermes, you're amazing"

" No problem, be careful, ooh I sound way too much like a father don't I?" Hermes asked himself as he waved he kids off to the brownstone so that they could prepare.

" Hey can we get some pizza? I'm starving!" Herry asked his fellow heroes. They all just laughed, typical Herry.

* * *

**Told you it was really bad humor...ratings and reviews=very happy Fallas27 :D**


	3. Doubts and Concerns

**Hey, yah so sorry that this chapter is so short and crappy, but I have excuses! One: I kinda had writers block and Two: It's just a filler chapter anyway, I needed it in order to explain the plan. But hopefully you still enjoy it anyways:D**

* * *

" Wait, tell me the plan again?" Herry questioned as he managed to stuff two slices of pizza into his mouth.

" Autolycus is going to sneak into Cronus's lair using the helmet of invisibility. He'll steal back the asteria device, give us the signal and we'll all attack Cronus. We'll have the element of surprise on our side." Jay explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

" Seems pretty solid, has Autolycus agreed to it?" Odie asked.

" Yup, he's ready to get back at Cronus"

" You're absolutely sure it's going to work?" Archie pestered. It was obvious that the question made Jay second-guess himself, his eyes fell to the floor as his confidence faltered.

" It'll work", Theresa interrupted as she looked into Jay's doubtful eyes, " It'll work".

" Then let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Atlanta announced as she raced off to Hermes room, with Archie right on her tail.

* * *

" Evil god of time's lair coming right up!" Hermes announced as he opened the portal, " Anything else you need?"

"Umm, if Autolycus would show up that would be nice" Odie mentioned.

" How much do you wanna bet he's already here?" Archie mentioned.

" Hmm, you're getting good at this game" Autolycus applauded as he stepped in, helmet in hand.

" You ready?" Jay asked him.

" I was born ready"

" Good let's go" Jay said as everyone except Theresa followed him through the portal.

" Something wrong Theresa?" Hermes asked, concerned.

" I just, kinda have a bad feeling about all this. Something doesn't feel right"

" Well, did you tell Jay?"

" I didn't want to worry him. He's already pretty stressed out"

" I see, well in that case, you still have to trust your instincts. The moment something feels wrong you let him know, okay?"

" Thanks Hermes" Theresa mouthed as she stepped through the portal as ready as she could ever be.

* * *

**So what did you think? Are Theresa's instincts right? Well duh!, it says so in the story summary. But still...rate and review!**


	4. Confrontations

**Hey, so here you go. Hope you guys like this one. It longer than the last one, thank goodness:D Anyways enjoy.  
**

* * *

The damp cave air reeked of mold and rotting fruit, the stench so overpowering and sickening that the heroes held their breath for fear of the smell. The evil laughter echoed off the cold cave walls and rang in their ears. Careful of their footsteps, the heroes crouched outside the entrance to the inner chamber where Cronus and his minions lurked.

" You guys ready?" Jay mouthed for fear of being heard. The others nodded their head in agreement.

" Autolycus, you're up" Jay mouthed again as he watched the prince of thieves slip on the helmet and disappear into the cave.

* * *

" Agnon, did you feel that?" Cronus questioned as he scanned his surroundings mysteriously. The giant just shrugged and scratched his head.

" Ugh. You idiot! I could've sworn that I just felt someone rush past me…" he trailed off as he looked around once more and a mischievous, evil grin, spread across his face.

" In fact…" Cronus said as one of his scythes appeared and he slashed violently at the air in front of him, laughing as blood started dripping from mid air and pooled at his feet. Quickly, the villain reached out and smiled even wider as his fingers wrapped around an arm.

" Autolycus" he said knowingly.

" Cronus" the young man replied as he lifted the helmet off of his head and revealed himself. He started to fight back. But quickly two giants appeared and held him down.

" Thought you would try and steal from me, now did you?" Cronus asked.

" So I did," Autolycus replied.

" Who put you up to it? Those brats! Are they with you?"

" What's it to you"

" Well, if I just let them go, that wouldn't be much fun now would it?"

" I didn't know you were capable of enjoyment, Cronus" Autolycus spat.

" Oh yes. I enjoy making people scream. Destroying the gods and long sunset walks on ravished, burned beaches."

" Oh, how romantic?" Autolycus teased.

" Ha!" Cronus laughed as he tightened his grip on Autolycus and slashed his arm, smirking as Autolycus winced in pain.

" Agnon" Cronus ordered as he snapped his fingers. " Bring those brats to me…" he began to order. But after rethinking for a moment, he changed his mind. " Wait!" he ordered. " I've got a better plan…"

" _What my device is missing! How could this have happened?" _Cronus fake cried, loud enough so that the nearby heroes could hear, but holding his hand over Autolycus's mouth, so that he could not speak.

* * *

" You think we should go in now?" Archie questioned as he turned towards Jay. The leader nodded as the other heroes followed him into the cave. Theresa lingered in the back, biting her lip nervously.

* * *

" Oh, don't you know it's rude to come over unannounced, and without a gift too? Tisk Tisk Jay. You really should know better. Have you no manners?" Cronus teased as he stood over the seven heroes that had just rushed in. Two giants looming behind him, who held Autolycus hostage.

"Oh Theresa, why the frown. You look so…scared" Cronus teased once more.

" She'd never be scared of you!" Jay replied back.

" Again with the manners Jay. Let the lady answer for herself"

Theresa moaned as she rolled her eyes.

" I'm not scared, just determined" she lied.

" Well then, hopefully I can fix that", Cronus said as his scythes appeared along with three more minions. Jay charged towards Cronus, sword in hand as Theresa followed him. But Cronus blocked blow after blow, kick after kick. He was abnormally strong.

" What the…" Jay trailed off.

" My strength? Yes, you see I know you know that I get weak after time traveling. But when you're a god, you can…fix such things" Cronus replied as he smirked knowingly and continued to fight both Jay and Theresa. Meanwhile, Archie and Atlanta were battling one of the giants.

" So…about you're secret?" Archie questioned in between breaths and punches.

" What about it?" Atlanta questioned back as she shot her laser at the giant.

" Come on! Aren't you gonna tell me? I am your boyfriend and best friend. You know you can't keep secrets from me" he said as he sent his whip flying through the air.

" Umm hold on' Atlanta said as she hit the giant once more and it fell to the ground. Atlanta moved close to Archie and leaned towards his ear as the warrior turned red, "Nope" she whispered. Next to them, Odie was typing furiously at his computer, trying to figure out how Cronus had gained such strength. Occasionally he looked up to watch Neil pace back and forth as the giant chasing him toppled over from exhaustion and fell next to the giant that Herry had knocked out.

" Looks like you're the only one left" Archie said to Cronus as the others gathered around.

" Awww. It's over? I was having so much fun" Cronus replied.

" You're cornered Cronus! Hand over the asteria devise and Autolycus!" Jay demanded.

" Umm, let me think about that. NO!" Cronus shouted as he opened a portal and disappeared, taking Autolyucus and the device with him.

" So what do we do now?" Atlanta questioned.

" We figure out a new plan" Jay said as he gritted his teeth in frustration at Cronus's escape.

" Oh yah, and let's just ignore the fact that Hermes's son just got kidnapped!" Archie sarcastically added.

" Somebody will have to tell him," Jay said as a portal appeared.

" I'll tell him", Odie volunteered, " He is my mentor".

" Fine. Odie you tell Hermes what happened, Herry you go with him just in case. Archie, Atlanta you guys go see Hera, see if she can give us any more information about the asteria device. Theresa, you come with me to see if we can figure out where Cronus is. Neil, you come with us, we're going to need all the luck we can get"

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think? I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Please comment/review/rate ( I didn't get any for the last chapter!, it made me pretty sad. And a sad author=a sad story)Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	5. Say What?

**Yup, another chapter. I'm so on a role right now! Anyways so this chapter is a bit...creative. It makes sense to me, but if you guys find anything confusing just message me and I'll make sure to clear things up. Anyways enjoy:D**

* * *

" So, how did things go?" Hermes questioned as the heroes stepped through the portal and into his room. Theresa still lingered in the back biting her lip.

" Theresa?" Hermes asked knowingly.

" Ummm" she started to speak, but Jay saved her from having to answer.

" It didn't go too well", Jay explained, " Cronus got away with the device"

" That's not the only thing he got away with," Archie muttered under his breath, which earned him a kick in the shin from Atlanta.

" What do you mean?" Hermes asked, confused.

" Odie will explain" Jay answered as he turned towards the genius. Odie pulled out the helmet of invisibility that Autolycus had dropped during his struggle against Cronus and placed it gently at Hermes's hovering feet.

" I don't get it" Hermes responded, still confused.

" Umm, Autolycus didn't make it back out with us" Odie explained as the others bowed their heads in shame.

" He didn't…" Hermes started, but he could not finish such a sentence.

" No", Odie replied, looking around for support from his friends, who nodded for him to continue, " He was taken by Cronus". Hermes expression fell into one of despair as he sank slowly into his chair.

" I'm sorry" Odie said as he motioned for the others, except Herry to leave. The two friends watched awkwardly as Hermes sat and stared at the computer screen in front of him in shock and his gaze fell on the helmet beside him. But suddenly, it was as if something had snapped inside him. Hermes turned to the helmet beside him, picked it up and hurled it at the screen that seemed to be staring him down. Shards of broken glass flew everywhere and scattered about the floor, reflecting the hatred in Hermes's eyes.

" Damn Cronus!" He screamed before collapsing into a heap on the floor and Herry quickly rushed over in order to prevent any further injury to him or the room.

" We'll get him back Hermes. Don't worry" Odie mentioned.

" How?" the messenger of the gods asked, a defeated look in his eyes.

" He's a bad guy, he's predictable. We'll figure out where he is hiding and kick his ass. We have to" Odie said smiling slightly to himself as the darkened facial expression of Hermes started to lighten.

* * *

" So…" Archie started as he and Atlanta walked down the corridor towards Hera's office.

" I'm still not going to tell you" Atlanta responded knowingly.

" Come on! We're alone. Just tell me already!" Archie begged.

" Oh my gosh Archie. Just shut up!"

" Not until you tell me"

" How about this. I'll tell you after we finally defeat Cronus. Okay?"

" You know I'm gonna hold you to that?" Archie said as he wrapped Atlanta in his arms and leaned in for a kiss only to be denied the pleasure.

" Just shut up you dork," Atlanta joked as they entered Hera's office.

" Hello children. What is it you need?" the goddess greeted.

" To put it simply we need to know more about the asteria device" Atlanta explained.

" I see, well take a seat," Hera said as she motioned towards the couch. " You are aware of the four elements I suppose?" she asked.

" Yah, earth, water, wind, and fire" Archie answered as he blushed about knowing such a thing.

" Yes, you see the entire universe it made up of such things"

" So the asteria device controls these?" Atlanta asked.

" Well, that and one other. Each arm of the device controls something different. Four of these arms control those previously mentioned, which are dangerous. But it is the fifth, that is the most dangerous of all"

" What does it control?" Archie questioned.

" Free will"

" I don't get it" Atlanta mentioned.

" Humans are allowed free will. This lets them make decisions for themselves and lead their daily lives as they wish. But when such a gift is taken away, humans are placed under complete control of the universe or a sole force. No matter what they do, the outcome will always be the same. They would have no control over the situation. They could be forced to do things, horrible things"

" But what does this have to do with the universe or the four elements?" Atlanta asked even more confused than before.

" The universe is ruled by many different forces, each relying on one another. When one force gains complete control, the universe goes into chaos and things lose their balance. When free will is taken out of the equation, other more deadly forces take control."

" Okay…I kinda think I get it. But how is this thing used?" Archie asked.

" It must be brought to the top of Mt. Olympus, the previous home of the gods, and placed upon an alter at the top. Each arm must be facing the element it controls. If the inscription on each arm is read aloud, the person who spoke has complete control.

" We've got to go tell Jay" Atlanta mentioned.

" Be careful" Hera called after them as the two rushed out to find Jay. " For the world's sake, be careful" she whispered under her breath.

* * *

" Ugh, Where could he be hiding?" Jay asked himself as he pulled his hair angrily in frustration and flipped through various textbooks that lay scattered on the table in front of him.

" Well isn't the point of hiding not to be found?" Neil answered before getting a menacing look from Theresa. The three heroes looked up as Archie and Atlanta walked through the door.

" We know where Cronus is!" Atlanta announced eagerly.

" Where?" Jay questioned.

" Mt. Olympus" Archie answered, but seeing their confused faces he added, " we'll explain on the way". Almost on cue, Odie and Herry burst through the door.

" Hermes is missing!" Odie announced.

" WHAT?" Five of the other heroes screamed in unison.

" We left his room, just for a minute, to get something to eat. When we came back, he was gone. And this was on the portal door" Herry explained as he handed Jay a note that read:

_Dear Kids,_

_If you're wondering where I am, I've gone to Mt. Olympus to fight Cronus. I'm more than just a messenger you know, I'm a father. Don't worry about me; I have things under control, so no need to worry. But by any chance if you hear me screaming (which you probably will) some backup would be greatly appreciated._

_Your faithful messenger,  
Hermes_

" Looks like we've got a problem" Archie mentioned after the letter was passed around.

" Let's go" Jay ordered as the others followed him to Hermes's room and the portal.

" Off to Mt. Olympus" Theresa announced as they followed Jay through the portal, completely unaware of what was waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

**So what did ya think? How on earth is Hermes going to fight Cronus? In fact in the previous chapter, how did Cronus get such strength? Will Cronus succeed in his plan? Ahhhhh so many questions, and no answers...not yet anyway. All will be revealed at some point. Anyways please rate and review.**


	6. Depressing

**Yup, another chapter. I hope you like it. Just to warn you, this chapter, and probably the next one, start to get a bit dark. I'm not a very dark person. so sorry if they kinda suck. Hope you enjoy it:p**

* * *

The seven heroes walked into a depressing scene. Cronus stood at an alter made of stone the asteria device in one hand and an unconscious Hermes held over the edge of the mountain in his other hand. Autolycus was unconscious as well and tied to a nearby column with unbreakable rope. Amongst the ruins of the once beautiful temple, evidence was scattered about of a large struggle. Quickly a group of giant surrounded the heroes. The seven tried to escape, but it was futile, these giants were actually smart and thwarted their every move.

" Such a tragedy really, this place used to be so beautiful. It was home to only the best of the gods. But no matter, it will soon be the home of my empire." Cronus gloated.

" What did you do to Hermes?" Jay demanded from behind the wall of giants.

"Oh him?" Cronus teased as he pointed to the unconscious messenger. "I sucked out his power, with this," he explained further as he pulled a red orb out of his pocket and a giant lifted an arm for the heroes to see. "It feeds on the aura of powerful Greek beings. Surprisingly, this little friend of yours was quite strong. More powerful than any of you weaklings"

" That must be how he got so strong," Odie whispered to Jay.

" We've got to find a way to get it from him. Maybe we can use it against him" Jay whispered back.

" Oh and by the way, make one false move and your little friend goes over the edge. With all his power sucked out he's mortal. So if he were to fall, well there goes his brains, a terrible mess to clean up I'm afraid," Cronus teased.

" Nobody move" Jay ordered his fellow heroes, "_yet_" He whispered onto the end. All the heroes had to watch mortified as Cronus placed the asteria device on the alter and began chant in ancient Greek. When he had finished he turned towards the heroes and an evil grin spread across his face.

" I've won, and there is nothing you can do about it" Cronus teased once more.

" You haven't won yet, you'll never win" Archie spat.

" Oh such an admirable determination, but I'm afraid you're terribly wrong" Cronus replied as he raised his hands and shouted the word fatio and pointed to a nearby village laughing as it burst into flames and the sounds of tortured screams filled the air.

" Hear that?" Cronus said as he cupped his empty hand to his ear, " That's the sound of defeat" Suddenly a horrible stench filled the air and the heroes couldn't help but vomit.

" Ooh and that!" Cronus excitedly replied as he took a great big whiff of the air, " That is burning flesh". The evil god of time laughed as the heroes leaned on each other for support.

" You…are…disgusting…Cronus" Atlanta managed to stammer in between gags.

" Well, if you guys feel so sick, I can make it stop" Cronus replied with fake sympathy as he raised his hands once more and shouted the word hudor and pointed once again. Out of almost nowhere a title wave appeared and swallowed the village whole, taking everything back out to the sea with it and more screams pierced the heroes' ears.

" Now can you see why I don't like water?" Archie hissed in Atlanta's ear. But the spunky redhead just elbowed him in the stomach as she buried her shaking head in his sweatshirt in an attempt to hide from the horror surrounding them. Archie gathered her in his arms, shaking from the horror as well. Never before had they had to deal with so much pain and innocent death.

" This is so much fun" Cronus said as he clapped his hands in evil giddy excitement.

" You've got a twisted idea of fun" Jay responded.

" What can I say? I just love the sound of people screaming."

" How about this sound?" Archie said as he peeled himself away from Atlanta and wrapped his whip around a nearby column, flying over the giants and letting out an ear screeching battle cry. He landed safely next to Autolycus.

" One false move" Cronus reminded him as he dropped Hermes over the edge of the cliff, laughing maniacally as he did so.

* * *

**So what did you think? Poor Hermes right? Please review/rate.**


	7. Destroyed

**Yup, I finally uploaded the next chapter. It took me forever to write it, yet...I still think it kinda sucks, the ending of it is pretty good though. This one is kinda sad...but enjoy anyway!  
**

* * *

Six of the heroes looked around in horror as the limp body of Hermes fell off the edge of the cliff like a giant rag doll and a certain warrior jumped after him. They grimaced as they awaited the sound of the impact, but it never came. As a small purple cowlick appeared above the ledge, the heroes breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hmm, well that didn't quite work out too well" Cronus noted to himself.

" Your plans never work out too well. Gee I wonder why?" Archie sarcastically responded as he climbed back up and placed Hermes body next to Autolycus.

" Watch your mouth boy" Cronus warned as he gripped the alter in front of him in agitation. But Archie was enjoying himself far too much.

" Make me" Archie mocked, but regretted it as Cronus grinned and a wall of water formed in front of Archie and trapped him against a nearby pillar in fear.

" Well, that solves that problem" Cronus congratulated himself as he fooled around with the asteria device once more. For the next hour or so, Cronus tried to decide which village to destroy next. After a long list of 'catch a tiger by the toes' the villain sighed and turned towards the captured heroes.

" I'm quite bored actually" he whined.

" Oh, well sucks for you" an annoyed Atlanta replied.

" Minions", Cronus directed towards the giants, " release them". The six cornered heroes stood dumbfounded with mouths wide open.

" What are you up to?" Jay spat.

" Well how am **I **ever going to defeat **YOU**, if you're trapped?" Cronus asked.

" He's got a point…" Herry mentioned to his fellow teammates before getting a 'really? I can't believe you just said that!' look from Odie. Agitated, Cronus looked at the puzzled children before snapping his fingers and shouting, " Come on already!" All at once the heroes rushed at Cronus and Archie found the courage to break through the wall of the water blocking him. The clanking of weapons against scythes filled the air. Angry grunts were sent back and forth, but with Cronus's new strength, the kids were tiring out quickly. Grunts were soon replaced with the sounds of panting and heavy breathing. Cronus, seizing the opportunity raised his hands once more and a cyclone of swarming air circled around the panting heroes, stealing their breath away. The sounds of weapons were now replaced with the sounds of the heroes gasping for air, which played a sweet melody in Cronus's evil ears. Enjoying his newfound powers, Cronus clapped his hands and a rumbling sound was heard in the distance, which came closer with each difficult breath. As the air cleared, the seven teenagers regained their composer just as they were faced with a wave of falling rock. Archie managed to use his whip to cut some of the falling rocks into smaller pieces, but it was useless. Soon, everyone, except the exceptionally lucky Neil, was trapped below a pile of debris. Using his strength, Herry was able to release himself and started working on releasing others. As Cronus watched Herry struggle, he decided that it was time to use the free will part of the device. Cronus laughed as he focused his attention on Neil, who raised his fist to his face and began to punch himself repeatedly.

" Why you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself" Cronus teased knowingly.

" Ow! It hurts! I can't stop it!" Neil whined, " Why me? All the bad things always happen to me!" Even Cronus rolled his eyes as such a false statement, but he didn't notice as Autolycus and Hermes began to stir nearby.

" A little immature don't you think?" the now awake Autolycus called to the smirking Cronus.

" Ah, did you have a nice nappy poo?" Cronus teased.

" Oh is that what happened? I thought some crazed god knocked me out, cause he was scared of me" Autolycus replied sarcastically.

" Bite your tongue. You don't want anything to happen to your now mortal father. You know how vengeful the gods can be"

" Don't talk to my boy like that!" a pissed off Hermes added to the conversation. But Cronus ignored his plea.

" Remember, set a good example for your child. Anger really doesn't become you well Hermes"

" Hah!" the usually cheerful messenger spat.

" Let's go kick some bad guy butt" Autolycus urged his father.

" I'd be more than happy to. We just have to hold him off long enough for the kids to escape" Hermes whispered as the stand off began. Autolycus wrestled Cronus to the ground as Hermes took advantage of the opportunity to destroy the asteria device, smashing it into a million pieces. As he did so, the rocks pinning the heroes down disappeared and Neil was able to refrain from hitting himself. Cronus was now surrounded as he pushed Autolycus off of him.

" Give up Cronus! You're cornered once again!" Jay demanded.

" Well in that case…" Cronus trailed off as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the red orb and aimed it at Atlanta and Theresa.

" Don't even try Cronus. You said yourself it only works on the strongest Greek beings. We're so-called weaklings, it won't work." Odie called towards Cronus.

" You a weakling, well yes. But these two…" Cronus said as he pointed it to the two girls and they collapsed, " have pretty damn strong auras". The protective nature within Archie and Jay grew as they watched their girlfriends fall to the ground. It was one thing to try and destroy the world and the gods. But it was a whole other thing to dare to hurt their girls. The rage within Archie boiled up inside him as he lunged at Cronus without thinking. The enraged warrior ignored the pain as Cronus stabbed him in the shoulder and blood started to spurt out of the wound, he was too determined to get revenge. Archie continued to put all his strength into destroying Cronus, and it was only the intense pain of his arm suddenly dislocating that sent him falling backwards in shock, causing him to halt his assault. It was then that the normally calm Jay lost his temper. He jumped onto Cronus's back and wrestled the god to the ground only to be pushed off as Cronus unsuccessfully tried to stab him. But both males stopped as the orb rolled out of Cronus's pocked and onto the ground, glowing with the pulse of its newly consumed auras. The two stared at each other for a moment before diving for it at the same time. Jay managed to successfully grab a hold of it, but because he was so focused he did not realize as Cronus raised his scythes for revenge. Sensing some sort of danger Jay looked up to a deadly blade coming towards him. But in an instant, something rushed past and the blade was gone, a blood curdling cry filling the air.

" Autolycus!" Jay heard Hermes cry out. The leader turned and saw a distraught Hermes leaning over the battered and bloody body of Autolycus, who sat leaning against a pillar clutching a large wound in his abdomen.

" What happened?" Jay questioned.

" Just as Cronus was about to ummm, hurt you, Autolycus stepped in between the blade and you," Odie explained from nearby.

" Oh" Jay said with an air of depression in his voice.

" Autolycus, hold on for me. You're strong. You can survive" Hermes told his son.

" I-I'm sorry" Autolycus managed to mutter.

" What on earth do have to be sorry for?" Hermes asked painfully.

" For being such a failure," Autolycus whispered.

" You're not a failure. If anything, I failed you as a father" Hermes said as a tear dropped down his cheek and mixed with the blood surrounding him.

" Don't say that!" Autolycus screamed before breaking out in a coughing fit and hacking up blood.

" I'm proud of you" Hermes whispered as he enveloped his son in a warm embrace.

" I love you-dad"

" I love you too-son" Hermes replied as more tears streamed down his face and he held his son even closer.

" Thanks" Autolycus whispered as he took his last breath and the arm clutching his father fell and his body went limp, never to steal anything again. Hermes buried his head in his hands and wept uncontrollably.

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry that the writing kinda sucked, I had a headache like all week. So rate/comment and let me know what ya think.**


	8. The End?

**I know, I know, it's been like forever since I last updated. I'm sorry, I just was really really busy. If you want to chastise me for breaking my promise about updating frequently, go ahead, I can take it:D So, personally, I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out. But hopefully I'm just being hard on myself and you'll love it. So enjoy this much needed chapter:D**_  
_

* * *

" I –I can't believe that just happened" Herry announced in shock.

" It couldn't-it's-it's just not possible" Archie added as the two stared at the grieving Hermes.

" Well it did" Hermes murmured in reply without looking up from his son.

"Hermes-" Odie started before being interrupted.

"Don't say it. Just get back at that bastard" Hermes replied as he wrung his hands.

" No problem" Herry agreed as he pounded his fist into his hand.

" Odie do you think we could use this against Cronus?" Jay asked referring to the orb in his hands.

" Let me see" Odie said as he typed furiously away on his laptop.

" Cronus is Greek. So you should be able to use it suck away his powers and immortality, just like he did with Hermes"

" Perfect" Jay said as he smiled and turned towards the oblivious and laughing Cronus. Suddenly, the god seemed to realize what was going on and stopped his evil laughter.

" Hah! You think you're going to defeat me?" Cronus laughed once more as he began to open a portal for escape.

"Not this time. Not again" Jay said as he aimed the orb at Cronus and the forming portal disappeared.

" Stupid boy. You still can't beat me. There's not seven of you" Cronus said as he pointed his thumb towards the unconscious Theresa and Atlanta.

" You're wrong" Jay said passionately as he pointed the orb at the two girls and they started to stir.

" Damn it!" Cronus muttered under his breath.

" Ugh, what the hell happened?" Theresa said as she raised herself from the ground.

" I'll tell you what happened!" A pissed off Atlanta answered as she jumped to her feet.

" That jackass over there with the gray hair and ugly scar knocked us out! And now he's gonna pay for it! She said as she lunged towards Cronus, only to be knocked to the ground.

" Hey! Uncalled for!" Archie screamed in defense as he rushed towards Atlanta's aid.

" Atlanta you okay?" he asked.

" Archie, I'm perfectly fine. Calm down"

" You sure? Cause you know if anything ever happened to you…."

" I get it. Just get off of me and we can get back at that S.O.B"

" Deal" The two rose in unison as they prepared to fight Cronus together. Archie whipped the villain in the back as Atlanta successfully completed a roundhouse kick, sending Cronus wobbling to the ground.

" You children are still trying? Haven't I taught you anything? Nice guys never win" Cronus said as he stood back up.

" Who said we were nice?" Herry said, as he seemed to come out of nowhere and ambushed Cronus, sending him flying. The villain landed with a hard thud as he gasped in pain and wiped his bloody nose.

" Well, this is new" he muttered as he looked down at the blood, only to look up and find himself surrounded. Jay stood looming over him with his sword in hand, aimed as Cronus's chest.

" You wouldn't" Cronus teased. " You would never be able to wipe it off your conscious. You can't KILL me"

" Oh yah?" Jay replied as he raised his sword. But that word, that ugly word, the word KILL, echoed in his thoughts._ Oh who am I kidding? I can't kill him, not like this anyway_, Jay thought.

" You're right, I can't," He said as he dropped his sword and buried his head in his hands in shame.

" You're kidding me right!" Atlanta fumed.

" Honestly Atlanta. Just shut up. Not all of us…can kill so easily" A now agitated Theresa responded.

" Ooh cat fight!" Neil squealed excitedly.

" Shut up!" The two girls replied before going at it once more.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Atlanta responded.

" Just cause you're some hotheaded bitch, that likes to kill things, doesn't mean the rest of us are"

" What makes you think I like to kill things?"

" You hunt don't you?"

" Fuck you! I hunt because I have to. Unlike you, I don't have a filthy rich father that can just buy out the entire grocery store on my command"

" My father is none of your business!"

Odie, feeling uncomfortable with such bickering, and even more uncomfortable with seeing Theresa act so hotheaded, needed to escape. The genius walked away only to return moment later with a brilliant idea. Odie rushed over to Jay and whispered a plan.

" You're a genius!" Jay beamed.

" I know" Odie agreed.

" Well. Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone" Cronus teased.

" Well then, I guess we'll just have to share it won't we? I'll let Jay show you" Odie replied. Jay took the orb and aimed it at Cronus and the villain's eyes grew wide.

"Don't you dare do it!" the god warned.

" I'm done playing your games, Cronus" Jay spat. Rapidly, the red orb, and Cronus's eyes turned black and the god collapsed lifelessy.

" Uh, what just happened?" Archie questioned, incredibly confused.

" I'll let Odie explain" Jay answered as he pointed at him.

" Well you see. I figured that if the orb is strong enough to suck away auras and even immortality. Then it should be able to literally suck the life out of someone, even Cronus. It was a pretty risky guess. But it worked"

" Good job, little man!" Herry said as he patted Odie on the back, a little to forcefully.

" I'm not little. I'm just…vertically challenged"

" Whatever you need to tell yourself to get to sleep at night," Archie joked.

" Come on, let's get out of here, and go home" Jay said.

" But what about Hermes, and Cronus?" Theresa whispered.

" I can help Hermes, and Herry can handle Cronus" Odie volunteered.

" Nah. We're a team, and we'll take care of this together" Jay reassured them.

* * *

**So, you laughed, you cried, you screamed. Just kidding:D but it was like really all over the place wasn't it? Anyways just shoot me a comment/review and it would be very much appreciated.( almost forgot my smiley face...(:P)**


	9. Closure With A Pink Tutu

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story, {;( tear} Anyways, just to warn ya, it's really corny. But I couldn't help it. Oh and like I promised, Atlanta's secret will be revealed in the chapter ( cough, cough, Kiwi ingenuity). Oh and because I didn't do this before, I don't own Class of the Titans. If I did, well...anyways, enjoy:D  
**

* * *

Two days had passed since the fateful fight with Cronus. Much to Hermes' dismay, there was nothing Chiron could do to bring back Autolycus. But the father didn't have to mourn for long, as Persephone informed him that Autolycus was residing happily in the elysian fields, acclaimed as a hero for his selfless act.

" Can I go see him?" Hermes questioned when he heard the news.

" I'm afraid not" was Persephone's short reply.

" Why can't I go see my son?"

" It is dangerous to focus on what has been lost. You must learn to move on"

" Oh, I see", Hermes, answered as his voice dropped into a depressing tone.

" But, he was granted permission to write this letter as a final goodbye" Persephone said as she handed Hermes a worn piece of parchment that read:

Dear Father,

I know that we never had the strongest of relationships, due to my many antics. But looking back, I realize that you really did try your best, despite the trouble I got myself into (like stealing Sisyphus' herd). I guess that old saying is true, that you don't know what you have until it's gone. Of course I know that you're not gone. But I want you to know that neither am I. Every day I spend in this paradise I'm reassured that you're up there on earth, hoping I'm okay. Well, I'm fine, and actually happier than I've been in a long time. So I guess this is my goodbye to you Dad. I just want you to know that I actually love you.

Your grateful son,

Autolycus.

" Thank you" Hermes said with tears in his eyes.

" You're welcome" Persephone meaningfully whispered back in reply.

* * *

The heroes sat on the couch in Hera's office, awaiting news about Cronus.

" Cronus was defeated," Hera announced with an air of caution in her voice. Sounds of cheering soon filled the room as the heroes jumped to their feet in victory. But an alert Odie sensed that something was not right.

" If Cronus was defeated, why don't you seem happy?" Odie directed towards Hera.

" You did not let me finish". With such a statement, the rest of the heroes seated themselves.

" You see, Cronus was defeated. But it did not stay that way for long. Soon after the orb was sent to be destroyed, it mysteriously vanished. Cronus' aura escaped and he was reawakened. As it turns out, your fight is not yet over".

* * *

"Well that kind of sucks" Neil mentioned back at the brownstone as the heroes sat around the table discussing their situation.

" Not really. Think about it" Atlanta mentioned.

" Think about what? Our failure?" Archie responded.

" No. But defeating Cronus for good actually means leaving. And who wants to do that?" Atlanta pointed out.

" I guess you're right. You guys have become like my family. I don't know what I would do without you guys" Odie chimed in.

" Neither do I" Theresa said as she looked longingly at the distracted Jay.

" I guess you guys are sort of important to me," Neil said as he looked up from his mirror.

" What everybody else said" Herry chimed in.

" I guess I do appreciate you guys," Archie said as Atlanta pinched his back, " Okay I love you guys". The team turned towards Jay who was sitting silently and seemed to be thinking deeply. Snapping back to reality, he looked around at his team before proceeding.

" I admit, that when this all started, I just wanted to defeat Cronus and go back to a normal life. But now I realize that normal is overrated, and if being normal means leaving you guys, I don't want it" He said as he squeezed Theresa's hand with affection.

" Awe, group hug!" Herry shouted.

" Herry NO!" the rest of the team shouted. But Herry ignored their pleas and quickly enveloped them in a bone-crushing embrace.

* * *

The stars were just beginning to appear as Archie and Atlanta sat on the roof, under the protection of a thin blanket.

" Archie" Atlanta started hesitantly, " What's going to happen to us once Cronus is gone for good?"

" I guess everyone will have to go back home. But we'll all keep in touch, hopefully" Archie replied.

" No, I mean us" Atlanta said as she snuggled closer to Archie, " as in you and me", she specified.

" Atlanta honestly I-" Archie started as he stared into Atlanta's questioning eyes.

" I could never leave you" he finished as he kissed her on her forehead.

" What do you think the others would say if they saw how corny we're acting right now?" Atlanta questioned jokingly.

" They would probably never shut up about it"

" Then it's our little secret" Atlanta said as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

" Speaking of secrets…" Archie trailed off as he stood up, towering over Atlanta.

" I'm not telling you" Atlanta responded as she jumped up.

" Technically, we did defeat Cronus" Archie teased.

" I'm still not telling you"

" Then I'll just have to force it out of you" Archie teased back as he and Atlanta began an extreme game of cat and mouse, ending with Atlanta pinned against the staircase door.

" Fine, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Or else!" she warned, raising her fist.

" Promise" Archie responded.

" Okay. How do I say this? You see, I wasn't always such a…tomboy. When I was younger I kinda may have competed in beauty pageants". Archie suddenly collapsed with shock and laughter.

" You…tiara…dresses…pageant…Ha!" Archie squealed in between breaths as he literally rolled on the floor laughing.

" Yah well, I'm not too proud of it. But hey at least I didn't take ballet" Suddenly Archie stopped laughing and grew serious.

" How did you find out about that?" he demanded.

" Let's just say a little birdie told me"

" A little blond birdie?"

" Hehe, maybe?"

" Ugh, Neil is so dead!" Archie announced angrily.

" Oh calm down. Besides…" Atlanta giggled as she ruffled Archie's hair, " I think it's kind of cute"

" You do?" Archie questioned, extremely confused.

" Yah. Big, strong, masculine Archie, liked to dance around in pink tutus. It's fucking precious" Atlanta teased as she pinched Archie's cheeks.

" Funny" Archie responded sarcastically.

" I thought so," Atlanta said as she pulled Archie into a kiss. She didn't know what would happen to their relationship, or the team once Cronus was gone. But one thing she did know for sure was that the image of Archie in a pink tutu would be giving her nightmares for months.

* * *

**So what did you think? Can't you totally picture Archie at like age 8 in those tight leggings, lifting all those girls up for their spins? Hehe, I can:D How else could he have gotten such mad skills? And Atlanta in a beauty pageant? Now that would be interesting...Anyways please review!**


End file.
